A Rocky Start
by everlovingdeer
Summary: Scoffing, I didn't comment on the way he reacted to hearing my disdain. "Please don't shield yourself behind your self-assigned label of hopeless romantic because you're not. All you are is a scapegoat for all your friends who can say that whatever backlash their breakup brings is because you told them how to do it. Merlin, you're cowards. The lot of you."
1. A Rocky Start

Before I began to settle down for a weekend of relaxing, I always made a point of finishing all the important tasks I needed to complete. Contemplatively settling back in the sofa, I made a quick list of all the things I had to do before I could start to relax. It wasn't public knowledge to the rest of the castle, but when Hufflepuff house decided that it wanted to have fun – we _had fun. _The type of fun that rendered the common room a horrific mess with funny stories circulating the castle the next morning. And well, with the Head Girls' 18th birthday this weekend, if I wasn't organised, I wasn't going to get any work done.

Distantly, I listened as my friends talked, and nodded my agreement at something Karina said about her deadbeat boyfriend. Lifting my eyes from the parchment, I watched her sigh.

"Come on Ives," I cajoled, firm but affectionate, "just how many times has he stood you up now? And how many times are you going to forgive him for it?"

"She has a point," Payton agreed, shaking her head. "I would have dumped him by now."

"You won't even be dating him in the first place Niederman – he doesn't have the right genitalia for you." Karina moaned, burrowing her head in her hands.

Before I could speak to give her more advice, to tell her that maybe her boyfriend had stood her up so often in a bid to get her to initiate the breakup, a younger student approached. A fifth-year, breaking off from her friends, stood beside the sofa I was sitting on. Instantly falling silently, the three of us turned to face the nervous Hufflepuff.

When it became obvious, she wasn't going to say anything, I probed, "Moten?"

Moten breathed out sharply, coming to take a seat beside me. Risking a glance to the sofa opposite, I shared a look with Karina and Payton as I moved up to make space on the sofa. Turning towards the fifth year, I waited for her to say something. Eventually, after taking yet another moment to calm the heart I was certain was racing, she spoke.

"Taroni," she said slowly, looking to me. Meeting my waiting eyes, she started, "I heard that you give good advice."

I wanted to roll my eyes so hard that they rolled into the back of my head. But my friends began to snicker at the sentence and I silenced them with a single look. Part of me thought that the pair of them had something to do with this rumour. Or maybe it was because I couldn't seem to keep my nose out of other people's romantic lives? When I found the person that had decided to label me as the resident love guru of Hufflepuff house, I was going to kill them.

For now, I turned to sit sideways on the sofa so I was facing Moten. The image of Moten, looking so anxious as she waited for my response, had the annoyance I felt fizzling away to nothing. Regardless of my reluctance to be this so-called love guru, I remained at heart a busy body who couldn't turn away someone that needed my help.

"Alright Moten," I started, setting aside my quill and parchment, "lay it all on me."

"Well I – I already have a boyfriend," she said as if we didn't already know her boyfriend. The couple, both fifth years and both Hufflepuffs were often very public in their affection. Or rather, Ogando – her boyfriend – was more public with Moten looking more embarrassed at the displays.

"Yes?"

"He well," her eyes fell once more to her fidgeting hands. Frowning, I reached out to put a hand on top of hers. Moten lifted her eyes then, meeting mine and searching them before admitting, "He wants to sleep with me."

"That's not the entire issue, is it?" I asked quietly, matching her volume. Something told me no one could overhear anything we said.

"I'm not ready." She said it in an ashamed whisper.

"Moten, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You have to know that?"

"I do." Swallowing thickly, she admitted, "I'm not ready but he is. And I think if I don't do this, I'm going to lose him."

"No, I'm sure – "

"He told me as much."

Breathing sharply through my nose, I shot a glance to where Ogando sat with his friends and looked back to Moten. She continued to watch me, silently hoping I had the answer to all her questions, "Then let him go. If he loves you, he'll respect you enough to want you to be comfortable – to _consent_. Anything without your consent is assault and consent given under pressure is _not _consent Moten."

She swallowed thickly, offering me a hesitant smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for this – you can talk to me about this. Whenever." Drawing away from her, I spoke firmly, "The next time he tries to pressure you, you cast a stinging hex on him. And if he _still _doesn't listen to you, hit him with something worse and _make _him listen to you."

"I will," she promised, sounding resolute.

Satisfied, I drew away. Telling Moten to sit and relax, I announced that I'd be going to the dorm to get some work done. Gathering my things, I walked towards the doors leading to the dorm and my path took me past Ogando and his friends. Without thinking about it, I reached out and slapped him around the back of the head. Hard.

He swore aloud, standing quickly and looking around to see who'd hit him. Faltering at the sight of me, Ogando asked, "What?"

"Don't be a piece of shit," I warned vaguely, continuing on my way to the dorm. Reaching the door, I glanced over my shoulder to see Ogando speaking in confusion with his friends. Making a face at his back, I looked towards Moten and offered her a wink.

The little Puff was under the protection of the seventh year Hufflepuffs now and if he tried to force her into anything, well – the Head Girl would tend to him. We looked after one another.

* * *

Karina and I were supposed to be working on our Arithmancy homework. We'd both decided to use our free period to work on this homework because it was a major pain in the ass. But, despite how long I'd been working on it, I was certain that Karina had made little progress. For a while now she'd been working on something that _wasn't _the Arithmancy homework and whatever it was had her growing more and more upset until she let out a frustrated groan.

"Kare?" I asked gently, setting my quill down and putting a hand on her arm. She dropped her own quill with a sigh and gestured for me to take the seat beside her.

Cautiously, I rose from my seat and walked around the table to take the empty space beside her. With yet another frustrated groan, she pushed the parchment towards me and I peered down at it, realising that I was reading a conversation. She hadn't been working on the Arithmancy homework but rather had been using 2-way parchment – a much better way of passing notes than in the traditional way. And a less likely way of being caught by the Professors.

Wondering who she was talking to, but already knowing the answer from her clearly upset reaction, my question was pointless, "Palermo?"

Nodding, she burrowed her head into my shoulder as I continued to read as her boyfriend clearly tried to break up with her over _parchment _of all things. Although he was still being cowardly and trying to sweet-talk Karina to be the one to say the words so he could act as if he had been the one that was dumped. Shaking my head incredulously, I thought of what I could possibly say.

Finally, I asked, "Are you really going to let him do this to you?"

"I don't know what to do," she said in a pitiful murmur. Silently, she extended her quill toward me.

"You really want me to handle this for you?" I double-checked as I reached for her quill.

She nodded and sat up as I prepared to write for her. Alrighty. If I was going to do this for her, then I wasn't going to let her be toyed around by some stupid Gryffindor who would use her dumping him as a reason to appeal to whoever had caught his fancy this time. Because I knew there _was _someone else; that had to be the only reason for Palermo who had once been all over Karina to be acting completely differently. I was going to get him to treat her how she deserved to be treated – till the very end.

"You want him to break up with you?" I checked again, looking at Karina who was leaning over my shoulder to watch it all go down.

"I'm certainly not going to force him to stay," she admitted, sounding more resolute than she had from the moment Palermo had changed.

"Ok." Putting the quill to paper, I wrote our response.

_If you're going to break up with me, then don't be a coward about it. Don't bother to beat around the bush and actually write what you want to tell me. Or better yet, be a real Gryffindor and say it to me._

Lifting the quill and twiddling it between my fingers, we both waited for an answer. There was a long pause, with Palermo clearly reeling from the change in tactic. It was no surprise that he wasn't responding so quickly to us – but _Merlin, _he was taking his time.

**_Fine then – let's break up. _**Karina breathed in shakily at his words and I shook my head. Bastard.

_Bastard. You still can't say this to my face? Are you that much of a coward?_

**_I don't think I'd be able to say it to your face. _**

Recognising the words at yet another attempt at being the 'good guy' I scoffed. Karina, knowing exactly where my thoughts were, gestured to me as if to say have at it. Now that it was all over, she couldn't seem to care less. But she _did _care. Only, we were too public for her to show us her real reaction. No doubt, the moment we got to our dorm room, she would be face planted into her pillow with all our dormmates clambering around her to try and help her heal from the damage Palermo had done to her.

_Bullshit. _

More time passed and then, **_You deserve so much better than me. _**

Oh, for the love of Merlin –

Now he wasn't even beginning to sound like himself. Where was he even pulling these tired cliché lines from? If he wrote that it wasn't 'me', it was him, I was going to hex him. Lifting my head, I looked around the library with narrowed eyes. Eventually, I found him.

Sitting far from us, Palermo was in a pretty similar position to Karina and I. Palermo and _James Sirius Potter_ of all people were crowded around his end of the parchment. The bastard didn't even have the decency to try and do this by himself.

Shaking my head, I told Karina what I'd found and she dropped her head into her hands. I took one look at my friend doing her very best to shield her broken heart, and rose abruptly to my feet. Crossing the space between our tables, I snatched the quill out of Potter's hands and put it on the table. Both Gryffindors started, eyes flickering sharply towards me. Palermo had the decency to avoid my eyes shamefully.

Completely ignoring the look of surprise on Potter's face, or the way it made him look like he had nowhere near enough brain cells, I focused on Palermo. "Next time when you break up with someone, have the decency to do it yourself."

I turned to leave, preparing to help Karina back to our dorm. But, before I turned away, Palermo gave a protesting call of my name. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to him and the look in my eyes was enough to have him retreating back, silently. Finally, my eyes shifted to Potter.

Shaking my head incredulously, I scoffed, "I'm not even surprised."

Turning away, I headed right back to Karina. I planned on helping her up and then getting her to our dorm room but already knowing what I was thinking, she shook her head.

"I refuse to make him feel better by leaving first," she said firmly, turning her attention once more to our Arithmancy work.

I joined her silently, knowing that my words would do her no good. Not yet anyway. And so, we waited as we worked, waiting until both Gryffindors packed up and left. Only then, did the façade of strength leave Karina as her face crumbled. She whimpered, biting back a sob and hurried to pack her things. I assisted her, walking double pace and taking shortcuts to get back to the common room. We were in the safety of our dorm before her first tear fell.

* * *

Thankfully, it was taking Karina less time than I'd originally anticipated to begin the healing process. After having spent the night being consoled by the entirety of our dorm and entertaining our offers to hex the living daylights out of Palermo, she was doing much better. Which was wonderful because he certainly didn't deserve any of her tears. And now, as we all walked back to our dorm just the day after her break up, I couldn't help but watch Palermo. Just over 24 hours and she was doing better; she was even smiling a little bit as we took turns complaining about her deadbeat ex. Helga, she even joined in a little.

Although, her smile did falter for a moment at the sight of the Gryffindors approaching her. My eyes narrowed, flicking between Palermo and Potter and I couldn't help but scoff.

Silently, without needing to tell us anything, Karina linked her arms through mine and Payton's. We followed her lead, dodging round the two Gryffindors so we could head back to the common room. Absentmindedly, I made a mental note to check in on Moten and to make sure that Ogando wasn't causing her any more trouble.

But, before we could go far, or even finish dodging around the pair of Gryffindors who had come to a standstill, I found myself looking up into contemplative eyes when Potter intentionally stepped in my way.

"Why dso frosty, Taroni?" he asked, hands in his robe pockets and smiling that stupid smile that so many of the people in the castle gushed over. Part roughish, part sweetheart – someone had described it once and the description was so apt, that it stuck in my head.

Removing my arm from Kare's, I motioned for them to leave without me. But they didn't – they walked a little ahead so Karina could get away from Palermo's puppy dog eyes but continued to wait faithfully for me.

Returning my attention once more to Potter, I demanded, "Are you as stupid as the rumours claim?"

He wasn't swayed by the barb of my voice. Instead, he smiled even wider, tilting his head slightly as he peered down at me. "You're rather prickly for a badger."

I scoffed aloud, realising that I would be getting nowhere with him. As if he could read my thoughts to guess what my next move was, Potter, stepped once more to block my path. Irritated, my eyes flickered to his with a glare that he simply returned with a look of feigned innocence. "Stick around a bit longer. I won't keep you too long, I promise."

"Can we cut this short already?" I asked, wondering just what his issue was. "Get to the point already, Potter."

"Alright fine." For the first time, his smile disappeared as he considered me carefully. I met his eyes without shying away, "What did you mean yesterday? When you said you weren't surprised?"

"Well it's what you do isn't it?" I said simply. He continued to watch me like he could not begin to understand just what I was talking about. Was he really so unaware? "Come on Potter, everyone and their mother knows that you give your friends the tactics they need to make a girl so disenchanted that _they _initiate the breakup. And if that fails, you give them the sweet words they need to make the breakup as painless as possible." Gesturing to an eavesdropping Palermo to prove my point, I crossed my arms.

"Is it so bad that I don't want people to get hurt?" His brows pulled together as if _I _was the one making no sense. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Because it's a lie." His mouth parted as if he wanted to convince me otherwise but I carried on, speaking over him, "Relationships end because someone doesn't like the other person anymore – well usually anyway. But, at one point the person that wants to break up _did _like the other person – maybe even loved them and surely the person being dumped deserves the truth. At one point or another, they were both in love and they at least deserve to know the real reason – a reason that ends their curiosity behind the _real _reason of the breakup."

"I disagree –"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I disagree," he said firmly, "your way will have someone feeling insecure and losing hope in love. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic and I don't think people should have to be in a relationship they don't want to be in."

Scoffing, I didn't comment on the way he reacted to hearing my disdain. "Please don't shield yourself behind your self-assigned label of hopeless romantic because you're not. All you are is a scapegoat for all your friends who can say that whatever backlash their breakup brings is because _you _told them how to do it. Merlin, you're cowards. The lot of you."

Potter watched me in unabashed surprise, waiting in silence as if he expected me to take my words back. But I refused to do so. Just because some people shielded him from the truth because of who his father was – I wasn't going to do the same. Not when my friend had been hurt because of his rubbish advice. Preparing to walk back to my waiting friends, I cast an unimpressed look towards Palermo who continued to hover beside us.

Looking contemplatively back towards Potter, I pointed a finger between the pair of Gryffindors, "Keep your friend away from mine."

Satisfied that at least he wasn't going to say something to extend the conversation, I left them both far behind and approached Payton and Karina. Once more taking my place at Karina's side, I satisfied their curiosity with a quick overview of our conversation. The matter was dismissed quickly as we took the stairs to the lower level.

If Potter really thought himself a hopeless romantic, he'd have had Palermo face Karina like a man, to give them both the closure they needed. Hopeless romantic, I scoffed silently. What bullshit.

* * *

Sometimes, I loved how close I was to Payton. Payton who, at first glance, seemed like a tough cookie and kept to herself, was actually the most warm and loving of all my friends. She was the mother bear, the one that rallied you out of bed in the morning – albeit with threats of curses – and took you to the Hospital Wing when you refused to admit that you needed to go. And it was just my luck that when I'd admitted this morning that I felt nauseous and like I was going to be sick, Payton was the one that overheard me.

She took me by the arm, trying to escort me to Hospital Wing despite my protests that I was going to miss Charms. Karina promised to tell Professor Boot that we were in the Hospital Wing and left with no other problem, Payton took me firmly by the arm and walked me to the Hospital Wing. I grumbled under my breath, as we walked and even when I sat on one of the beds to wait.

Swinging my legs as I mumbled that I really didn't need to miss Charms, I ignored the way Payton narrowed her eyes at me. I just knew that if she opened her mouth, she'd remind me of the time I was so stressed about O.W.L.s that I'd gone without eating and had fainted right into her arms. So, I held my tongue. It was just easier.

Continuing to wait for the matron to return after running a test that I _knew _would confirm what I already knew, I sighed.

Payton moved to say something, only cutting herself off when the large wooden doors flew open. Turning sharply towards the sound, I couldn't help the unimpressed sound I made spying the two Gryffindors who walked into the room. Potter walked in with Palermo's arm slung over his shoulder after what was clearing a Charms lesson gone wrong. Turning back to Payton, I shared a look with her as Potter dropped Palermo onto the bed across from mine. Palermo offered us both hesitant smiles, his now tiny teeth peeking out from his mouth. Clearly, someone had cast the teeth shrinking charm on him. Unless he did it himself; I wouldn't even be surprised.

Payton approached the curtain around my bed, preparing to draw it shut to block out the two Gryffindors who were sitting, facing us. She didn't move fast enough as Palermo started to speak.

"How is Kari?" he started, trailing off when he noticed the double glares we were giving them. "Karina, then. Would you tell her I miss her?"

Ignoring the pathetic words, Payton threateningly lifted her wand and he mimed zipping his mouth shut. If he had _any_ brain to him, he would keep his mouth shut for as long as the four of us had to be here together.

Pointedly looking away from a now frowning Palermo, my eyes clashed with Potter's as if they had been waiting for me to notice him. Scowling, I made sure he knew just how I wasn't fond of him and contemplated leaving before the Matron appeared. But she reappeared from her little office, wringing her hands clean on the apron tied around her waist.

The woman walked straight towards us then, shooting an unsurprised look between the two Gryffindors before turning her attention to us once more. "It's like we thought; the test came back positive."

I shot Payton a look that read _see I told you! _as I hopped off the bed. Thanking the Matron for all her work, I prepared to head to Charms all whilst giving Payton a speech about how occasionally, you didn't have to go to see the Matron for every little illness. Sometimes suspected food poisoning really was food poisoning and not something more nefarious.

Before I could leave, the Matron drew out a small vial from the pocket of her robes. She held it out for me to take and I reached instantly for it, lifting the vial of viscous orange potion to the light.

"This should help you with nausea and vomiting you've been experiencing, Miss Taroni," the Matron explained, hands clasped before her. "Take a small dosage – no more than three drops – twice a day until the symptoms pass."

"Thank you," I said once again, ignoring the way Potter's eyes were now boring a hole into the side of my face.

Satisfied, the Matron turned towards Palermo and focused on helping him deal with his Charms mishap. Accepting my bag from Payton, I moved to tuck the vial safely into my bag when Potter spoke suddenly, "What's wrong with you Taroni?"

"Why do you care?" I demanded, realising that his eyes were now trailing after my vial. Hurriedly putting it in the bag, I slung it over my shoulder. Before Potter could ask me something else – and I just _knew _he would from the way he was looking at me, I grabbed Payton by the sleeve.

Dragging her out of the Hospital Wing, I let the doors shut behind me as I asked, "Remind me to stay away from sushi for a while."

* * *

With the blessed arrival of the holiday, I finally got the time to see my family again. And I'd been waiting particularly eagerly for this holiday because my sister's due date had been predicted by the Healers to fall smack bang in the middle of the holiday. Merlin, just the thought of seeing my little niece had me brimming with excitement for the arrival. Despite the teasing that babies were like busses – never on time, I didn't care. Even when my little niece was born a week late, she was still born in the last week of the Easter holiday; still with enough time for me to spend with her. In fact, the very day after her birth I was visiting my sister in St. Mungos.

Sitting beside the bed, I cradled my niece so softly that I was scared she would fall – and terrified of the idea of actually dropping her. It had taken a while, but I'd settled into the chair and grew more comfortable holding her as my sister caught up on some much-needed sleep. My niece, still unnamed because my sister and her husband were _so _indecisive, slept soundly in my arms.

When it seemed like she was going to wake up, I rocked her gently and cooed under my breath until she was relaxed once more. She slipped back to her sleep, a hand coming up to rest against her chubby cheek. Good Helga, it was enough to make me want one. I continued to hold her whilst my sister napped and even when she woke up, I continued to hold her regardless of all the teasing I received.

"You're going to make her used to being held all the time," my sister warned, combing her hair and plaiting it away from her face.

"I'm just loading up on all the cuddles I'm going to miss when I'm back at school," I protested even as I rose to my feet and slowly – _very slowly _– walked around the bed to the bassinet. Settling my niece in gently, I adjusted the baby blanket around her and straight up, finally releasing some of the tension from my back. Reluctantly, I looked at the clock, "I should go."

"You really should – you've been here since visiting hours began and they're almost coming to an end soon." My sister offered me a sheepish smile, "Sorry I wasn't better company."

"Hey," I protested, "you were tired and I'm just glad you could catch up on your sleep."

"I trust you enough to look after her," my sister confessed, extending her cheek when I came to her side to kiss her cheek. She hugged me, patting my back as she said, "There's no need to come tomorrow, I should be leaving sometime today."

"Guess I'll have to bother you at your house," I teased back, embracing her for a moment longer. Grabbing my back, I waved at her on my way out.

Following the signs posted all around the hospital, I navigated my way around until I reached the exit of the section of the hospital that dealt with all things to do with pregnancy; from early scans right to postnatal care. Briefly consulting the map mounted on the wall to search for the nearest apparition point, I was satisfied I'd know my way before heading out. Only to literally bump into someone as I rounded the corridor.

Apologising instantly, I straightened up before seeing if I needed to help the other person. I didn't – in fact, their hands had come out to hold my shoulders to keep me upright. My thankful words died on my lips when I realised that it was Potter – of all the places to bump into him.

"Thanks," I said a little pointedly, gesturing to the hands that still held my shoulders.

He apologised, dropping his hands. "No worries. I'm just visiting my Mum – quidditch accident, you know?" Nodding politely, I waited for him to walk away. Instead, he asked a polite, "What are you doing here?"

"I just had an appointment," I said vaguely, gesturing to the corridor I'd come out of.

Potter nodded, accepting my words. Curiously, his eyes drifted past me as if to read the sign of the department I'd just left. In a heartbeat, his eyes were back to me, guarded and uncertain.

Silently, I waited for him to say or do something but he seemed lost for words. Frowning, I asked, "Do you mind?"

"Oh-oh, sorry." He dodged out of my way, still not looking away from me.

Without another word, I brushed right past him and headed in the direction of the nearest apparition point. Merlin, he was a strange, _strange _boy.

* * *

All too soon, I found myself once more within Hogwarts's walls and away from my wonderful, beautiful niece. The lack of baby cuddles and family presence was a poignant reminder of the distance I had with my family when I was at the castle but that distance would end once the final term of the year ended. However, it seemed that upon returning to the castle, I had switched out a hovering, concerned brother-in-law for a hovering, concerned Potter. He was almost constantly lingering around me and goodness knew he was unable to shield any emotion he was feeling which just raised the question, why was he concerned about me? And why, did his eyes always seem to drop south of my face? Even south of my breasts, as I'd first expected, when his eyes lingered for too long?

Eventually, as any normal person would, I grew tired of it. I hovered by the door of our shared Charms class when it came to an end, waiting. He was one of the last to leave the classroom, stopping to talk to Professor Boot about something. But when he _did _leave, his eyes instantly met mine and he greeted me before his eyes once more slipped south.

Narrowing my own, I insisted, "I need to talk to you."

Without giving him a moment to refuse, I grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe and tugged him after me. I knew full well that if he wanted to remain where he was, he had enough strength to him to simply plant his feet and remain where he was. Instead, he humoured me as I drew him down the corridor and into one of the abandoned classrooms. Releasing his sleeve robes, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" he asked, confused. When I said nothing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want from me, Potter?" I finally demanded abruptly, "You keep hovering around me and don't even _think _about giving me some bullshit answer. I want the truth."

"Alright fine." He sighed, appearing hesitant to speak. For a moment, his eyes slid away from me before he was once more staring at me with those earnest eyes that just seemed so worried. Was this what it was like to have James Sirius Potter care about you? Did his friend and family feel warmed inside at realising that there was someone out there that cared _so much _for them? I dismissed the errant thought as quickly as it came. When Potter spoke, his voice was soft as if he didn't want to startle me, "How are you holding out?"

"How am I holding out?" I repeated, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Are – are you doing this alone? I didn't even know you were with someone and –"

"Wait, wait," I cut him off abruptly when it became all too clear that he was going to devolve into a long list of rambling questions. I even held a hand up to silence him. When he complied, I lowered my hand and asked with as much confusion as I could convey, "What in Merlin's name are you on about? And why do you sound so concerned about me?"

His eyes remained loyal, not straying from mine. Slowly, he assured me, "Look, I get it. I understand that this is why you're so cynical of romance –"

"I'm really not –"

"Just tell me," he sighed, running his hand anxiously through his hair once more. He paused as if his next question would take some actual physical strength. But he continued, nonetheless, "Who is the father?"

"The father of _what_?"

Clearing not recognising my confusion – or even thinking I was shielding something from him, Potter clenched his hands at his side. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, breathing out sharply through his nose before demanded, through gritted teeth, "Did he _leave_ you? In the state you're in?"

He sounded so hellbent on causing someone trouble, that I wondered whether I needed to talk to someone about keeping an eye on him. Eventually, opening his eyes and breathing out slowly to get some control on his rarely seen temper, Potter watched me once more. Holding his hands out to show that he meant no harm, he went to approach me. I waited, feeling so very confused, as he came to stand before me and even took one of my hands in his. Merlin, I was tempted to yank it away. As if he knew where my thoughts where he held on firm; not painful but steady, secure. Maybe even protective almost.

When he spoke again, it was in a whisper as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say, "I know you're pregnant."

I reacted in a heartbeat, roughly pulling my hand away and using it to shove at his chest. "No, I'm not."

"You don't have to hide it from me."

"_No!" _He faltered in the face of my firm insistence. "I'm really not pregnant."

I watched, as before my eyes, a myriad of emotions danced across his features as he struggled to compute what I'd just told him. It took a while until finally, his face settled for part confused and part relieved.

"You're not pregnant?" he asked once more, just to be sure.

"Of course, I'm not!" His brows drew together with Potter losing himself in his thoughts. Potter opened his mouth once more and already knowing he would ask me that same stupid question again, I threatened, "You'd better not be spouting any of this nonsense where anyone can hear you."

* * *

Naturally, Potter had been extremely awkward around me following on from our conversation. Whenever his eyes settled on mine, he was quick to look away and shuffled slightly on his feet. I couldn't help but find it funny, to see him so easily ruffled. Although, the more time I spent thinking about it, the more I could begin to understand where he had gotten his misconception from. Sort of. Not really. But there had to be something that led him to the wrong conclusion.

Dismissing thoughts of Potter, I concentrated again on my friends as we walked through Hogsmeade. Payton was filling us in on her disaster date, shaking her head as we couldn't help but laugh in the face of her incredulity. The way Payton's frown hardened, I quickly looked away from her to take the moment to calm my laughter; the last thing I needed was for Payton to decide to shoot a stinging hex in my direction.

My eyes searched the road around us, looking around as I coughed to hide my laughter. It worked, more so when my eyes lingered on Potter who was heading into Honeydukes with his dormmates. I looked contemplatively back to my own, hesitantly. Uncertainly, I continued to think for a moment longer.

"Go on ahead without me," I said, already heading back towards Honeydukes. When my friends started to ask me where I was going, I explained, "My supply of chocolate ran out. I'm going to refill and then I'll come and find you."

"I'll order butterbeer for you," Karina offered, continuing forward.

I watched as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks before turning back around and heading straight into Honeydukes. Walking into the busy shop, I headed right for the chocolate aisle, actually planning to stock up even if my eyes _were _searching for Potter. Frowning when I couldn't see him, I piled my arms full of different chocolates and jointed the long queue that formed in front of the till.

As I waited, I juggled the chocolates in my arms, silently berating myself for not getting a basket when I really needed one. I only had my own impatience to blame.

"That's an awful lot of chocolate," Potter's voice said from behind me.

I turned suddenly, surprised to find him standing in the queue behind me. In my haste, some of the chocolate fell from my hands but Potter caught them easily, his Quidditch reflexes showing their worth. Passing the chocolates back to me, he repeated, "That's an awful lot of chocolate."

"My stash ran out," I said like it was enough explanation.

"Hey," he held up his hands defensively, "I have more than enough female relatives to know that women love their chocolate." As I continued to struggle, Potter rolled his eyes as if obliging me before easing the chocolate into his own hands. Noting that he didn't struggle as I had, I listened as he said, "It's an aphrodisiac, you know. Chocolate?"

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please."

"Just thought you should know," he offered once more and I held back a laugh.

We fell silent for a moment and I watched Potter hesitantly. His eyes held mine, arching an eyebrow. When it seemed like I wasn't going to speak, he took a step towards me –

"Why did you think that?" I asked, not needing to specify what I was talking about.

"That." He rolled his lower lip into his mouth, my eyes betraying me as it followed the motion of him releasing his lip. "You – in the hospital wing the Matron said you were having nausea and were vomiting, and at the hospital, you came out of the baby ward place."

"Baby ward place?" I repeated, lip quirking upwards. "_Merlin, _Potter. I had food poisoning from bad sushi and I was visiting my sister – she just had a daughter." Potter, clearly mortified, struggled to conceal his expression. Extending a hand towards him, I squeezed his arm and assured, "It's alright Potter."

"I kind of have a habit of jumping to conclusions," he murmured with a slight shrug.

"I could tell." This time I didn't try to hide my smile. "Although – you were so ready to hurt the supposed father?"

His cheeks flushed and he ducked his head as if to hide it from me. Grumbling under his breath, he spoke slowly, "I just couldn't understand how someone who could flake out like that and not take responsibility for a life they created. I mean – especially if you're the mother."

He peeked at me from below his lashes, catching my expression of surprise. Lifting his head slowly, Potter considered me as I simply managed, "You're rather sweet, Potter."

For a moment, he struggled to accept the praise like he usually would have. Only when I'd taken the chocolates from him to put them onto the counter so I could pay, did he sound more like himself. He extended an arm around me, attempting to pay for my chocolates. Smacking his hand away, I smiled at his answering hiss and paid for my own chocolate.

Throwing him a vague goodbye, I headed out into the street. To my surprise, Potter followed right behind me – with no shopping bag on his arm. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't had anything in his hands right from the beginning.

"Where're you headed?" he asked steadily, dropping into step beside me and snagging my bag from me. "This must be heavy."

"Oh please," I scoffed again. Considering him, I answered truthfully, "To the Three Broomsticks; my friends are waiting for me."

"Let me walk you there; who knows what might happen to a badger when left to roam alone."

"I think you'll find I can protect myself."

"I know you can." He was firm, but still, he offered me a smile, "Doesn't mean that I can't look after you. Or that I don't want to, either."

* * *

Sometimes, I wondered why the hell I'd chosen to take N.E.W.T level Divination when the subject made very little sense to me. At O.W.L. level it had been fun and interesting and frankly, I still believed I'd been duped into taking it for my N.E. because when I'd started it in my sixth year it _hadn't _been fun or interesting. At all. Merlin, I should have listened to Karina when she told me to switch the subject. But by the time I'd made up my resolution to switch, it was too late. And here I was, _still _suffering in my seventh year.

Sighing, I put my things into my bag and prepared to leave the classroom. Shrugging my robes on once more, I headed out of the classroom with Payton at my side. _She _enjoyed the subject – thrived off of each lesson we had here. But still, I listened to every word she said. Or rather, I tried to. Only, my eyes were flickered towards Potter who was lounging against the wall across the hall as if he had any business being here. Silently, he gestured me over.

"Any reason you're lingering around here, looking like a random weirdo?" I asked, stepping away from Payton with a murmured apology.

Payton hovered defensively, looking at me as if she didn't trust Potter one bit. Potter, likely knowing this, offered her an innocent smile. "You can head out first Neiderman; I'll walk her to Charms."

"Pay," I called out when she still didn't walk away. "I'll be fine."

Satisfied, she shot Potter one more look before walking away. I watched as she rounded the corner and then turned my eyes once more to a waiting Potter.

"Like I already asked, any reason you're lingering around here? Looking kind of like a fool?" He shrugged without a word and pushed away from the wall. Dropping into step beside me, Potter continued to watch me as we walked. I met his eyes, unabashed, "Well?"

"Maybe you're just growing on me?" he offered with a smile that I struggled not to return. "I mean it."

"Well, I'm known to have that effect on people."

We continued to walk, although I did notice that Potter was walking kind of slowly beside me. Matching his pace, I waited for whatever he wanted to say to me. Because he really _did _want to say something to me, it was written all over his face. With a soft, inquisitive look, I tried to be patient. I really did.

"Rumour has it you're the resident love guru of Hufflepuff house?" His question, spoken in a deliberately aloof tone, almost had my heart dropping for a reason I wasn't currently willing to identify, or even accept.

Knowing he was still waiting for an answer, I sighed, "Truthfully, I'm not quite sure I deserve that nickname that everyone keeps giving me. Still, lay it on me and I'll see if I can help you."

"Alright." He avoided my eyes, glancing away from me as he started to roll his wand between his fingers. With a short, shaking laugh, he spoke hesitantly, "See, there's this girl that I never really considered before."

"That's usually how the story starts."

He shot me a wry smile, not really appreciating my interruption. "Anyway, I only really started paying attention to her after I made an entire fool of myself."

My eyes shot to his, searching them to see if he was doing what I thought he was doing. Potter held my eyes, and despite all his nervous mannerisms, he refused to look away. Part of me wanted to make this easier for him but another part of me was worried that I'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. I needed to be just a little more certain.

"I keep making a fool of myself in front of her," he added. "Should I ask her if maybe she wants to get to know me a little better?"

"That sounds like a good plan – get to know someone before you jump into a relationship together."

"Ok." Nodding slowly, he accepted my answer. Although it didn't seem like he got the answer he wanted, maybe he really did want me to make it easier on him. Again, he hesitated to look at me.

Considering him for a moment, I held my tongue. Only for a moment. And then, I breathed out sharply. Stopping in my step, Potter followed to do the same and watched me hesitantly. He gave me a curious smile.

"Taroni?"

"Ask her then." At his confusion, I prompted, "Ask me then."

He searched my eyes once more, smile widening when he realised what this was. That my silent consent was all there, and it just needed to pass my lips.

"Ask you?" he repeated so gently I _swore _I was going to melt. But suddenly, he was grinning cheekily, rushing off ahead of me, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Helga, I'm not even surprised," I grumbled, cheeks burning in embarrassment as I continued walking, refusing to run like he was. Potter, growing annoyed at my lack of response, pouted and slowed once more to a walk. When I _still _made no move to join him, he completely stopped walking, waiting for me. "I'm not walking with you – maybe tomorrow."


	2. Epilogue: 4 Years Later

_4 YEARS LATER _

To celebrate James officially making it off of the reserve quidditch team and onto the first line up, we'd thrown him a party last night. The party, one that spiralled out of hand like all good parties did, was hosted at our flat. We had the works, drinks, foods and all sorts of light-hearted misbehaviour that was typical of a party hosted by a Hufflepuff. James, in the duration of our relationship, had learned pretty early that the rumour of Hufflepuffs throwing the best parties was the truth.

And, as always, the worst part of the party was tidying up afterwards. Of course, the entire process could go much smoother and a hell of a lot quicker if James actually got off his arse to help me as I tidied up. I had half a mind to use the bat bogey hex his mother had taught me to get him onto his feet. But, since he had been the man of honour last night, I was willing to give him one more day's free pass. Just one more day.

"You really should pay more attention," James whined from where he sat, lifting his legs with a beaming smile as I mopped under his feet. Sending him a faux smile, I continued to mop the floor.

Heading towards the kitchen, I called out, "I _am _paying attention."

He scoffed but was smart enough not to say another word. As I walked into the kitchen, I felt his eyes trail after me. Silently emptying the mop bucket and setting the mop aside to dry, I carefully retraced my steps so as not to get too many footprints on the clean floor. Finally getting back to James's side, I curled up beside him on the sofa. Eyeing the space between us with a dirty look, James reached out for my hand and tugged me towards him. Deciding to make it easy for him, I slumped against his chest and looked to the parchment of information he insisted I needed to know.

"This is important," he said shortly, dropping a kiss to my shoulder.

"Well cleaning the flat was important as well," I reminded him, elbowing him lightly. "You might be able to live in a pigsty, but I can't. No, I refuse to."

Refusing to acknowledge my words, James shook the piece of paper to bring my attention once more towards it. Sighing, I slumped against his chest and looked over the single piece of parchment, double-sided with _extremely _small handwriting – full of all the rules and regulations of Quidditch that he thought I needed to know.

"This is going to be a long morning," I complained under my breath, knowing James could hear me.

He pinched my side of my bum, mellowing the pain with an apologetic, lingering kiss to my temple. Likely thinking that my bum was still smarting, he trailed a path of remorseful kisses down the side of my face. Turning to face him with an encouraging sigh, I looped an arm over his shoulder. I vaguely wondered, _hoped, _that James would become too distracted to actually follow through on his plan to teach me everything there was to know about Quidditch. But, unfortunately for me, he pressed a final kiss to the corner of my mouth and drew away firmly.

Merlin, this really was going to happen.

Sighing and settling against James again, I wriggled slightly to get comfortable. James's legs came around me, bracketing me in and holding me close.

"Your boyfriend is a Quidditch player," he said as if it was new information.

"_Really_?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend is a Quidditch player and you can't exactly go around having no idea of the rules of the game. Merlin, you need to know how the game's played."

I knew better than to protest, knowing that whatever I _did _say would simply go in one ear and come out the other. The longer I tried to delay him, the more time I'd have to spend actually listening to him so it was simply easier to sit and listen to him as he talked. The sooner this was all over, the sooner I could leave him behind and wash the cushion covers like I'd been dying to do since one of our overly rowdy guests had thrown up on them last night.

And so, I sat and listened. Or rather, pretended to listen to James as he talked to me about the game he loved almost as much as he loved me – his own words. I kept my silence, knowing better than to tell him that I already knew the rules of the game. Knew all of them, in fact. I'd had the initiative to read up on the game when I realised that my boyfriend was very seriously considering pursuing it as his career upon leaving Hogwarts.

Instead of bursting James's bubble of being the one to teach me of Quidditch, to make me love the game as much as he himself did, I suffered through silence. At least, I got to sit here, wrapped up in James's arms for a little longer before I needed to return to adult responsibilities. For now, I could just lose myself in the warmth of his embrace. And if that wasn't the best way to spend my Sunday mornings, then I didn't know what was.


End file.
